


Brother

by Verity-the-dreamer (Thoscheifangirl1234)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, lots of fluff, oresund bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoscheifangirl1234/pseuds/Verity-the-dreamer
Summary: A song fic to the song "Brother" by Lord Huron featuring Denmark and Sweden being bros





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first song fic so it would really mean a lot to me if you could leave a review and/or feedback

**_How long have I known you, brother_ **

**_Hundreds of lives, thousands of years_ **

**_How many miles have we wandered_ **

**_Under the sky, chasing our fear_ **

“Do you remember how things were back in the Viking ages?” Mathias asks, glancing over at Berwald. The two are lying shoulder to shoulder in the grass outside the Swede’s home, watching as the northern lights begin to dance across the sky.

“I do.”, the Swede mumbles back in response, “Why do ya ask?”

**_Some kind of trouble is coming_ **

**_Don’t know when, don’t know what_ **

**_I will stand by you, brother_ **

**_‘Till the daylight comes or I’m dead and gone_ **

“Do you think we could ever go back to those days? Back before everything went wrong? Back when we were a family?” The Dane replies, hands twisting nervously in his lap. Berwald reaches over and takes the Dane’s hand in his own, prompting the Dane to cease his fidgeting.

“We’re still a family. You’ll always be my brother, no matter what.” The Swede responds, his voice firm and decisive.

**_I’ve shared my life with you, brother_ **

**_Since I recall, you’ve been my friend_ **

**_You say we’re not like the others_ **

**_Still we must die, all things must end_ **

Mathias smiles, expression lighting up with both joy and relief. “Even after all the things we’ve been through?”

“Of course. You’re not the only guilty one, we’ve all done things we regret. But we’ve known each other our whole lives, and who knows how much longer we’ll live. We can’t hold grudges forever, we need to stay together to be strong.” Berwald murmurs.

**_I know we can’t stop what’s coming_ **

**_But I will try, oh how I’ll try!_ **

**_Will you fight with me, brother_ **

**_One last time, one last fight_ **

Mathias sits up, looking over at the nation beside him. “We’ll fight together, right? If something horrible happens, you’ll stick with me?”

“Of course. You’re family. It’s not just me, we’d all stick up for you. Tino, Emil, Lukas, all of us.”

**_Don’t turn away, don’t tell me that we’re not the same_ **

**_We face the fire together, brothers ‘till the end_ **

**_Don’t run away, our time will come but not today_ **

**_I stand beside you brother, with you ‘till the end._ **

Mathias nods thoughtfully, laying back down beside him, watching the colored lights flash across the night sky. “I’ll stand with you too. Always.” He can’t quite see it in the dark, but he knows Berwald smiles in response.


End file.
